No Guarantees
by xLizZzxRoses
Summary: Two highschoolers live their normal lives, but a sudden death changes that all. Adventure, friendship, romance and turtles. Rated M for language, violence...


**No Guarantees. **

**Bethany POV**

_18-06-'12_

'And here we are, living with my boyfriend and his family (who on earth would've thought I have a boyfriend. Me, Bethany, a boyfriend!). So nothing seems wrong with that, but they're not normal. They're not even people! Nope, my boyfriend is a giant, mutated, ninja turtle. (Yes, you read that correct, TURTLE!). He and his brothers are turtles, and their father/sensei is a giant rat. But normal is boring, so I'm enjoying this very much.

Hihi, and then my boyfriend… Gosh I dream away when I only think about him! His name is Donatello, but we all call him Don or Donnie. His is so incredibly smart, funny, sweet, caring and good looking! Everything you search for in a boyfriend!

But life isn't all happiness here. A great battle is coming up. And I have to fight too! I don't even know how, but I must be there, because this battle is actually all about me and Jade, my best friend. I even have training tomorrow so I am prepared for the fight. Speaking of training, it is always really early, so it's better I go to sleep. Goodnight 3!'

I turn my laptop off, which is kind of my diary, and crawl into bed with Donnie. He puts his big, strong arms around me. I love that, it makes me feel save. 'Goodnight Donnie.' 'Goodnight Beth, sleep tight.' He gives me a goodnight kiss and then we both fall asleep.

_/ 22,02,2012~_

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*. Not the nicest thing you want to hear in the morning. I'm turning off my alarm clock and go out of bed. Ugh, school today. Only nice thing about it, is seeing Jade again. She's my best friend and I love her a lot, although she's a bonehead sometimes. I'm making myself a nice, big bowl of cereal and turn on the TV. Nothing nice on it though. Living on your own can be really nice, but I feel alone, a lot more than I want to. Maybe I should buy a cat.

I look on the clock. It's half past eight. My lessons start in half an hour… WAIT A SECOND, HALF AN HOUR? I think I've never been so quick with dressing up and doing my hair. And of course I have a bad hair day. Ponytail it is. I'm doing my make-up as fast as I can. I'm putting on my boots, grab my schoolbag and close the door behind me. Thank God school is only a 5 minutes' walk from my little home. And I walk past a pet store. Maybe the whole 'buying a cat' idea isn't so bad after all.

**Jade's POV**

_18, 06, 2012~  
_

'It never crossed my mind, but here I am. The girlfriend of a mutated ninja, he's such a sweet turtle3. A Bonehead and aggressive, but that hothead is a loving boy. And he's mine! 

'insert evil laugh'  


We are in the middle of a bloody fight, yeah this human here is part of it... As it is about me. Something something important, thats what I am. Training tomorrow so I better catch some sleep~ Goodnight.'  


I close my diary and cuddle onto Raph, who turns and pulls me close. "Goodnight, Bony." he says softly, grinning. I yawn and kiss him goodnight~

_/ 22, 02, 2012~  
_

"Wake up, Fuck" Yes thats the name I've been giving by my father, who's now waking me up. They are so nice, they want me out as soon as possible. "Dad, shut the fuck up." I groan and turn my back towards him. My bed is comfy and warm.

"Don't Dad me, it's the 22nd of Februari, school, get up NOW." He's now slightly pissed off and opens my bedroom curtains. HOLY SHIT, Too much sunlight. "Yeah, yeah... Leave, thank you." I say pissed off, throwing off my comforter. My dad leave and the door slams close. Fun father aint he?

Ever since I was born they've treated me like trash.. My mom does give me food and helps me, sometimes... Whenever dads not home, but I'm still trash. Jade do this, Jade do that.

Jade leave and never come back, is the only thing they never say and I am wishing that they'll say that someday. I want to leave and never come back.

I groan at those thoughts, get out of bed and walk towards the mirror. "ahh, dammit." I flinch when I see my refection. My short blonde hair has jumped to everywhere... Like I've been electrocuted, but I just slept rough.. At least I hope. I frown and grab a brush.

My hair has no intentions on doing what I say.. Its too soft and it just plops back up. I grab a cap from my collection and put it on. The smiley cap sure makes me smile. I lay it down and start dressing. I just finished and my brother walks in. "Goodmorning Mufasa, time for breakfast." he smirks and I take a deep breath. He's the only one to act normal around me. "Yeah, coming." I say a little grumpy, waving him off. "Thanks Roberto." I smile when he walks out and he dissapears with a smirk. He loves the moody morning me.

The scholar outfit is horrible, I hate skirts, but I pack my bag and walk downstairs. "Nice ass" Roberto jokes and gives me a tug hug.

10 minutes. 10, to eat breakfast and make my way to school. So thats what I do, get out of the mess called home and head for school.  
The only thing good about school is seeing Bethany again. I love that girl till dead. I so missed her.  
I smile at the thoughts of chitchatting in class and getting starbucks. This vacation was waayy toooo looooooong.

My phone rings and I smile at seeing the name across the screen.

'Should I buy a cat? Oh and you're late. Get yo butt over here' Bethany.

'NO. Get a German Shepherd. On my way.' Jade

'See you in a minute3' Bethany

I slightly chuckle. I love that girl. I turn onto the parking lot and search for a spot.

Oh yeah... I have a car. Dad said that was cool. "Bigger chances of you geting involved in carcrashes. Go get your license."

My scedule says Economics the first period... Might as well skip and head for Starbucks. I need coffee. "I hate economics" I say entering the classroom and anouncing my arrival. I take the seat next to Beth and groan. Mornings...

"Goodmorning, Mufasa" Beth says and she smirks. Yeah. No caps in school, my hair escapes to every side... I give her a meaningless glare. ''Goodmorning Assbutt" I smile back and give her a hug. "I missed ya"

"Class open your books at page 123, Will begin with the calculations of last class" the teacher, Mister Steal, walks in talking. I have the feeling something bads is going to happen... But its school. I hope its roof crashes. Or explodes...

"Class lets begin"

A/N So This is my first fanfic ever… And as you see its about two made up characters and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I'm not writing it on my own. My partner is IceColdFever. So.. I hope you like the story so far. Action will be later on. Review?


End file.
